A Niall Horan love story
by ShaylaClarke
Summary: So this is my first ever story. It's based on Shayla and her relationship with Niall Horan from One Direction. I hope you like it : x - Shayla
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm autumn's night on the Sydney harbour, celebrating my 18th birthday with my friends. The five of us flew up from Melbourne to go clubbing in some of Sydney's greatest bars. Abbey, Isabelle, Chloe, Carly and I walked into the first bar we could find. We went to the bar stand to get our first lot of drinks.

"Five vodka shots please" I said

"Sure coming right up" said the rather cute looking bartender.

"Hey Shayla, aren't they members of your favourite band?" Chloe shouted.

**In walked Niall Horan and Zayn Malik, they looked so perfect.**

"Oh my god, am I dreaming?" I was in shock, I can't believe it.

I knew that One Direction were coming to Australia for their promo tour and I knew they were going to be in Sydney, I didn't expect Niall and Zayn to walk in! Unfortunately I missed out on getting tickets.. This was probably the only time I could ever look at them.

The night went on as the girls and I were dancing, I always looked over my shoulder to see what Niall and Zayn were up to. They looked rather tipsy.

Abbey, Chloe, Isabelle & Carly sat me down and gave me a silver tiara with the number 18 written in blue diamantes. They placed it on my head and we headed back onto the dance floor to dance for the rest of the night!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a familiar voice shouted over my shoulder.

I turned around and it was Niall.

"Thank you!" I slowly replied. I was in shock. Did Niall Horan just speak to me?

"This clubs great! Have you ever been here before?" said Niall.

"No I haven't, this is my first time in Sydney. I'm from Melbourne!"

"Oh yeah we are heading there tomorrow night, are you coming to our concert?"

"No I wish! I missed out on getting tickets, they sold out quickly!"

We spoke for about another five minutes. He then asked to dance with me, I quickly took up the offer and we danced together for a few hours.

(3 hours later)

"Thanks for dancing with me Shayla" he said.

"Thanks for offering; I've had such a great night!"

"No worries, I had lots fun. Hey, quickly before you go, can I get your number?

"Yeah sure" Of course I would happily give Niall my number.

"Thanks babe. I will text you in the morning so you have my number"

"Okay, well I will talk to you soon!"

He gave me a hug before walking out the doors.

What an amazing birthday I've had.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the sound of Ed Sheeran's song 'Lego House' and knew that It was my phone going off.

"I CAN'T FIND MY PHONE" I screamed.

"It's over here, calm down" said Carly.

I quickly answered my phone. I couldn't recognise the number.

"Hello?"

"Shayla, its Niall. How are you this morning babe?"

"Hey Niall, I'm alright thanks. Just have a sore head. How are you?"

"I feel exactly the same, can't even remember how many drinks I had last night".

"Oh I lost count. How's Zayn? Is he smashed too?"

"Nah he is actually feeling great! Hey I was wondering If you wanted to catch up for lunch today before I fly down to Melbourne tonight?"

"That sounds great! I fly back tomorrow morning. So when and where do you want to meet?"

"Hmm I was thinking maybe 1:30 at Nandos? I heard there was one down in Manly".

"I'll be there!"

"Awesome, see you then babe"

I was still in shock. I couldn't believe I laid eyes on Niall and Zayn last night and then I get a phone call from Niall!

I walked out of my hotel bedroom to find all the girls on the couch.

"Shayla, who was that on the phone?" said Abbey.

"Oh just Niall from One Direction"

"What? Did he ask you for his number last night?"

"Yes he did, just before he left the bar."

"Well, what did he say?" Isabelle asked.

"He said he wanted to catch up for lunch this afternoon."

"Are you serious, oh my god!"

After talking with the girls for a few minutes, I had to go and get ready for my lunch with Niall. It was a warm day so I decided to wear denim shorts and a loose white top with my red vans and my ray bans. I decided to put on some make-up, I really looked like a mess after last night. I picked up my bag, grabbed and off I went to go and meet up with Niall for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

I was standing outside Nandos waiting for Niall to arrive, I was early anyway. I got a text message and quickly looked at my phone. I got a text from Niall.

"Hey sorry running a bit late I'll be there soon! Xx"

I couldn't help but smile, I was going to be having lunch with Niall.

Ten minutes later Niall walked in and gave me a hug.

"Sorry I'm late, the boys hid my wallet!" he said with a massive smile on his face.

"That's okay. Typical one direction?" I giggled.

"They're a bunch of crazy lads! So did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Yeah I had a great time! I never expected to run into you and Zayn."

He laughed. His laugh was probably one of the best things I'd ever heard.

"Well I fly back to Melbourne tonight and the boys and I are going to the logies tomorrow night." He said.

"Yeah I heard you boys were performing. I have an early flight to Melbourne in the morning."

"Well maybe you could show me around Melbourne a bit tomorrow and then come and chill with the boys and I after the logies?"

"Yeah I can definitely show you around Melbourne! Is it alright if I bring one of my friends along to the logies?"

"Awesome! Yeah you certainly can, what's her name?"

"Her name's Abbey, she's a big fan of one direction too."

"I can't wait. Now what would you like to order?"

I was looking at the Nandos menu wondering what I should have.

"Can I please have the half chicken with the mild peri-peri sauce and regular chips?" I said to the employee.

Niall looked at me in shock.

"You only get the mild sauce?"

"Yeah that's hot enough for me! What do you get then?"

"Extra hot" he winked at me.

"Oh my god you're insane!" I laughed.

We went and sat down and ate our lunch. We were chatting about where we were from, what university I go to and what kind of music we like. Surprisingly we have a lot in common.

"Well I guess I better get back to the boys and pack my things ready for my flight."

"Alright well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You sure will! I will get my manager and to pick you up if you like?"

"Aw that's so nice of you. That would be great thanks."

I couldn't stop smiling, I felt like the biggest idiot.

"See you tomorrow Shayla."

I got up to say goodbye to him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the alarm on my phone at 7:30am. The girls and I had to pack up all our things and fly back to Melbourne. Our flight was at 10:00 but we had already checked in online.

As we arrived at the airport the taxi driver helped us with getting our suitcases out of the boot. We quickly ran to the boarding gate as we took longer to pack than we expected. I swiped my boarding bass and started walking up the stairs to the plane. I knew that once I land in Melbourne that I would see Niall again.

"Attention passengers, we are now arriving in Melbourne. Thank you for flying with Jet Star." said the pilot over the speakers.

The girls and I walked down the stairs into Melbourne airport. There was a security guard there holding a sign saying 'Shayla and Friends'.

"Girls, over here" I said as I spotted the security guard.

We walked over to the guard.

"Hi I'm Shayla and this is Abbey, Chloe, Isabelle and Carly."

"Hi I'm Preston, this way to the car".

Preston kindly helped us with our suitcases as we walked outside to the car.

We put our bags in the back and jumped into the black hummer. Inside was Niall. I wasn't expecting to see him until later on.

"Hey girls how are we all?" said Niall.

"We're all good. We had a pretty good flight!" I said.

"Wow sweet ride we have, hey?" said Abbey.

"Well I thought I'd pick you girls up in style! We will go to crown hotel and meet up with the boys."

Niall's plan sounded fantastic.

"Sounds great!" said Abbey.

Abbey was also a massive Directioner like me. I could tell that she was fangirling majorly on the inside. Her favourite boy was Harry.

We drove for about 20 minutes until we finally reached crown hotel. We all got out of the black hummer but we left our suitcases in there so we could collect them after the logies. By this time, it was about 12:30 and One Direction were going to be singing 'What Makes You Beautiful' for about 300 lucky fans at 4:00. The girls, Niall, Preston and I went up the elevator until we reached level 26. As the two doors opened, there was Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn. I'd only ever seen Niall and Zayn before, so I was in a lot of shock.

"Hey boys, this is Shayla, Carly, Chloe, Abbey and Isabelle." Niall said as the four boys turned around with massive grins on their flawless faces.

"Hi girls, I'm Louis, this is Liam and this is Harry. I think you've already met Zayn."

"Hi it's nice to meet you boys and nice to see you again Zayn." I replied.

I kept turning to look at Abbey. I could tell she was in a lot of shock; she was struggling to get the correct words out of her mouth. I could see that she couldn't take her eyes off Harry and his beautiful green eyes and his soft brown curls.

"Well Shayla, were do you want to take me first?" said Niall.

"Hmm, let me think. Do you sea creatures?"

"I sure do. Do you have an aquarium around here?"

"Yeah it's just over the bridge there."

"Alright guys, well Shayla and I are going to go. Boys can you take care of Abbey, Carly, Isabelle and Chloe?" asked Niall.

"Yeah of course we can." said Liam.

"See you later guys" I said to them all.

Niall and I went back into the elevator and the doors opened as we reached the bottom floor.

"Hang on a second Shayla, we just need to go back to the hummer." He said with a smile.

His smile was beautiful. His eyes were beautiful. He was just, perfect.

We walked to the underground car park until we reached the black hummer. Niall opened the door, grabbed a cap, some sunglasses and his wallet.

We were talking as we were walking over the bridge to the Melbourne Aquarium. It was only about a fifteen minute walk, but it felt like five minutes. We entered the aquarium and lined up to pay.

"Two adult tickets please." I asked.

I handed over a fifty dollar note but it was quickly taken out of my hand by Niall.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"A man pays on the first date."

He handed me my money and payed for our tickets.


	5. Chapter 5

Niall and I were looking at all the different kinds of fish, sharks and turtles. We were having a fantastic time; he made me laugh a lot. I felt like the happiest and luckiest girl in the world, spending time with Niall.

"Hey look, its nemo!" Niall said, looking like the happiest guy in the world as he spotted a clownfish.

"I love that movie!" I replied.

"So do I. It's one of my favourites."

"Maybe we should watch it before you fly to New Zealand?"

"That sounds great. How about we watch it tonight after the logies?"

"Deal" I said with a cheesy smile.

We sat down at the aquariums cafe and had a drink and some ice cream. He paid for the whole lot.

"So how are you enjoying this date so far?" he asked.

"So it really is a date? In that case, it's amazing." I replied.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying it, because I'm the luckiest guy spending time with a gorgeous girl."

"Aw Niall, you're so sweet." I was mad at myself for blushing.

As we were walking out we quickly went into the aquarium gift shop.

"Look at these cute little nemo plush toys!" said Niall. He looked like a little kid on Christmas day.

"They're adorable! I'm going to buy one."

"No you don't have to, I will. I will buy two. One can be for you and the other one can be for me."

"You've already spent a lot on me today though."

"Remember what I said, a man always pays on the first date." He said as he kissed me on the forehead.

After Niall purchased our nemo plush toys, we had to walk back over the bridge to get back to the crown hotel. A small bunch of girls noticed that it was Niall. They quickly ran up to the two of us, with tears pouring down their faces, asking Niall for his autograph and a photo.

"Sure girls."

After Niall had signed many photos and taken a few pictures, he walked back over to me.

"Sorry about that."

"No it's fine, seriously. What you do for your fans is amazing. You really do care for them, don't you?"

"The fans mean so much to me. I mean look, I wouldn't be here in Australia right now if it weren't for the fans. And if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here on the most perfect date with the most amazing girl."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Shayla, I know I've only known you for a few days, but you make me so happy. It feels like I've known you forever. I really like you."

"I like you too. I hope we can still talk to each other when you leave here."

"Of course we will" he said as he pulled me in for a hug.

We arrived back at crown hotel and went into the elevator. The doors opened at level 26 and we walked to the door of their room. Niall swiped open the door to find Abbey and Harry hooking up.

"Wow. Sorry to disturb you guys." I said as Niall and I both looked at each other and closed the door. Louis, Liam and Zayn at just come down from the rooftop pool with Chloe, Carly and Isabelle.

"You're back from your little date! How was it?" said Louis.

"It was fantastic." said Niall.

"Well boys, I think we need to get ready for the performance."

"Don't go in there. Abbey and Harry are making out!" I exclaimed.

We all just laughed. This time we knocked on the door of the hotel room to make sure that we weren't interrupting Abbey and Harry. Harry opened the door and we all walked in.

"Well Girls we have to let the boys get ready, but we will see them tonight."

"Thanks for a great afternoon boys." Chloe said to Liam, Zayn and Louis.

"Our pleasure, we had a great time." said Zayn.

"And thanks to you Mr Styles." Abbey said as she winked in Harry's direction.

"I will see you later Niall." I smiled at him.

"See you later babe."

The girls and I walked out the hotel room and waited for the elevator to come up to our level.

"What was that Abbey? Hooking up with Harry Styles!" asked Carly and Isabelle.

"He's a sweet guy." She said as she was blushing ridiculously.

"Well how about we go and have an early dinner then try and watch the boys walk the red carpet?" I said.

They all agreed. The whole way down to the ground level I spoke about my date with Niall.


	6. Chapter 6

"The girls are here" said Liam as he opened the door of One Direction's hotel room.

The girls and I had gone back to my place to get ready to see the boys walk the red carpet. I only lived about a twenty-minute drive from crown hotel.

"So boys, what award are you presenting tonight?" asked Isabelle.

"We're presenting 'Best Female Talent' and then performing One Thing after the golden logie winner is announced." replied Louis.

"Awesome. Well the girls and I are going to watch you walk the red carpet and then leave after your performance." I said.

"We can give you the hotel key so you can come in here after we walk the red carpet if you want? Then we can see you girls after the performance and say goodbye." said Niall.

"That sounds great." I smiled.

"Okay boys, let's do this!" said Harry.

We all left the hotel room. The boys went with Paul to go and get their hair and styling done before walking the red carpet. The girls and I went down to the ground floor of the hotel and walked through to the crown atrium.

We knew that we would have to wait about an hour before the boys walked the carpet. There were heaps of Directioners waiting to see them walk the red carpet. The girls and I were at the front of the small barricades. While waiting for One Direction, we spoke to some really big fans. We spoke to these five girls for ages. We didn't say anything about us spending time with the boys. Deanne, Lauren, Darcey, Olivia and Jamie all came from different parts of Victoria and just drove down to the crown atrium just to get a glimpse of the their favourite boy bands.

"OH MY GOD IT'S THEM" Deanne screamed as she saw the boys walk up the stairs of the atrium.

The boys were standing on the stairs looking around the atrium. I could see that they were surprised by the number of people waiting just to see them. After the boys had looked at most of the areas of crown, they turned to the section were the girls and I were standing with about 70 fans. Niall blew a kiss, Liam and Harry waved and Louis and Zayn couldn't help but just smile. You could see how much they truly love and adore their fans.

"LOUIS, ZAYN, LIAM, NIALL, HARRY, IT'S THEM THEY'RE REAL, LOOK ITS PAUL." These were the only words I heard for a few minutes. Every single girl was hysterical. There wear tears, screams but every single one of them had the biggest smile on their faces.

The screams had stopped, the tears had stopped but nothing was going to wipe the smile from every girls face. We said good bye to the wonderful girls we met while standing at the front of the barricades. Abbey, Isabelle, Carly, Chloe and I decided we would go back up the boys' hotel room. We knew that the boys wouldn't get back until around 11:30 so we could say our final goodbyes.

We went up to the hotel room and turned the television on to watch the boys present an award and to see them perform One Thing to all the Australian actors and actresses. As always, their voices were perfect and their performance was Incredible. It made me and the girl laugh when we saw some Australian comedians dancing and singing along to the boys.

About half an hour after the boys had performed there was a knock on the door. Chloe went and opened the door and it was the boys. It was getting pretty late now, we had to go soon. I really didn't want to say good bye to Niall for the last time, probably ever. Isabelle, Carly and Chloe all said goodbye, so was Abbey, but she was stuck hugging Harry for a long time. They exchanged numbers so that they could keep in contact. Now, it was time to say goodbye to Niall.

"Hey where do you think you're going Shayla?" he said.

I turned around. There he was holding the 'Finding Nemo' DVD.

"You promised." he said.

"I did promise, didn't I?" I smiled.

I said goodbye to the girls. Liam, Louis, Zayn and Harry all joined Niall and I on the couch getting ready to watch the movie.

"I'm really hungry. Before we start do you all want to go and get some food?" asked Niall.

"Yeah we'll go to the McDonald's on the ground level and get something there." said Louis.

We all got off the couch and walked out of the hotel room. 26 levels later, we reached the bottom level. As the elevator doors opened, there were around 20 girls all in the middle of the lobby.

"OH MY GOD IT'S THEM." Girls were screaming and shouting as they ran over to the six of us.

"Boys can we get your autographs? Boys can we get a photo with you? Boys can you please talk to my friend on the phone?" were just some of the questions asked. I quickly ran to where the elevator was to avoid being mobbed by these fans. A few girls looked at me saying "Who is she?" and "What is she doing with the boys?" I spotted a fan taking a photo of me.

The boys had been signing things, taking photos and chatting with the girls for around ten minutes until I walked back over to them and we made our way to McDonald's.

"Can we please get 6 medium fries, 6 chocolate thick shakes and 6 chocolate sundaes?" asked Zayn.

We collected our food and made our way back up to the hotel room. We sat back on the couch eating our McDonald's and getting ready to start watching 'Finding Nemo'. It's surprising how much we all enjoy a kid's movie. Around half way through the movie, the boys started to yawn.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." said Liam.

"Yeah I think I will too." replied Harry. Louis and Zayn agreed also.

"Bye boys, have a great concert in Melbourne tomorrow night!" I said.

"Bye Shayla, it was great meeting you." They all said.

Now it was just Niall and I on the couch.

"Come here babe." said Niall.

I got up and sat myself next to him on the couch. He out his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in. My head was resting on his shoulder. The movie continued to play. After about 40 minutes the movie had stopped and it was time for me to go.

"I guess it's time for me to go." I said. I didn't want to leave Niall though.

"Please don't. How about you stay here on the couch tonight? After all, it is my last day in Melbourne tomorrow."

"I guess I can." I replied to him.

We couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes. He slowly moved his head towards mine until our lips touched.

"I don't want you to leave." I said.

"I've got to work beautiful, but Australia has been so much more amazing now that I've met you."

He got out the spare blanket from the hotel cupboard as I picked up one of the pillows from the couch. I lay down on the couch and Niall put the blanket over me.

"Goodnight" I said.

"Goodnight babe." said Niall as he kissed me on the cheek.

I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking about him. I had only known Niall for a few days but I was so in love.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to a massive bang at the door. I got off the couch to see who it was. It was one of the hotel employees with a tray full of cookies and milk. Liam walked out of his bedroom.

"Sorry Shayla didn't realise that you were still here!" he said sincerely.

"No that's okay I wasn't having the best sleep any way."

"Well do you want a cookie?" he asked.

"Sure why not!"

Liam and I went and sat on the couch and were having a great chat while having some cookies and milk.

"You know Niall really likes you." he said.

"Does he really?"

"Yeah he sure does. He hasn't stopped talking about you since he met you in Sydney."

"I think I really like him too. The only thing is the distance and how we would never see each other."

"I know how you're felling. I don't get to see Danielle all the time and that sucks, but she knows that this is my job and I have to travel. It doesn't stop me from loving her though."

"Well if we do start dating it'll be hard at first, but I'm sure it'll get easier."

"It sure does."

Liam and I were chatting about Danielle and Niall for half an hour.

"Oh wow look, its 4am, better go and get some sleep. Good night Shayla." said Liam.

"Thanks for this little conversation Liam, good night."

I lay back down on the couch and closed my eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

"Good morning beautiful." I heard as I opened my eyes. It was Niall with a perfect smile.

"Good morning." I replied. I said that as he kissed me on the forehead.

"It's my last day with you today, so let's do something around the city." he said.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Maybe we can go see a movie, walk around the city? I don't know, just whatever we can find."

"That sounds awesome. I have to quickly go home though to get changed."

"Okay but after you've had breakfast. Harry made some for you, it's over on the table." said Niall as he pointed over to the plate with eggs and bacon that Harry had made.

Half way through eating my breakfast Harry walked out of his bedroom.

"How's breakfast? Do I do a good job?" he laughed.

"It's great Harry, ten out of ten."

I got up after finished a great breakfast and Niall and I headed down the elevator to get to my car.

"I only live 20 minutes away and I shouldn't take long." I said.

"That's fine, take all the time you need, we've have all of today."

We arrived at my apartment. I opened the door and my house was a mess.

"Welcome to my messy home, haven't been here for a while, just Abbey!"

"Oh so you and Abbey live together?" he asked.

"Yeah we both live here and we both work at Rod Laver Arena."

"That would be a sick job!"

"It can be pretty cool we work with some pretty famous people!" I laughed.

"I will only be a few minutes. Would you like a drink while you're waiting?" I asked him.

"Oh just some water please, babe." He said.

I walked over to Niall with his glass of water when he turned on the television. My AFL team was about to play, the Geelong Cats.

"Come on Cats!" I screamed.

"Wow have we got a footy loving girl over here?" he laughed.

"How about I go put on some other clothes and we watch the footy?" I said.

"Sounds brilliant, my cousin said it's a great sport so I might as well see what all the fuss is about."

"COME ON CATS" Niall scream at the television.

"You're really getting into this game, aren't you?"

"It's a really exciting game. I guess I have to go for the cats then?" he asked.

"You have no choice" I said as I winked.

The final siren sounded as I jumped off the couch and started singing the Geelong Cats club song. After I had finished I held Niall by the arm and pulled him off the couch.

"Let's go and just walk around the city, it's a beautiful day."

We were walking around South Bank in the city, hand in hand, as we spoke about our friendship or potential relationship.

"Do you think we could make this work?" I asked.

"For sure, I mean, it won't be easy but we can figure it out."

"I really hope we can, I really like you."

"We will Shayla. So I guess we have to make it official then?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well... would you like to be my Girlfriend?" he asked.

"Of course I will Niall." I smiled as he pulled me in for a kiss.

Who would've thought, after spending four amazing days with Niall that we would become a couple. Just a few weeks ago I thought that I would never be lucky enough to even meet Niall, but now I'm his girlfriend.

We continued to walk around the city; surprisingly his little disguise was working quite well. He brought me an ice cream and I brought him small chips from Nandos. We were walking across the road when I spotted two of the girls that I met at the logies.

"Deanne, Lauren!" I shouted as I waved to them.

"Oh my god it's Shayla!" I heard Lauren say.

I whispered to Niall, "I met them when you were walking the red carpet, they're massive fans!"

"Well let's go over and see them."

Niall and I walked over to Deanne and Lauren, while our hands where still entwined. I gave them a hug each and stood back with Niall.

"How are you girls?" I asked them.

"We're both really good, still in shock about seeing the boy's last night." said Deanne.

"It was a good night. Well babe this is Deanne and Lauren and Deanne and Lauren this is uh..."

Niall removed his cap, sunnies and black wig.

"This is Niall" I said.

Lauren and Deanne were is total utter shock. They both couldn't believe what was going on, there was Niall right in front of them.

"H-h-h-h-hi Niall." said Lauren as she was struggling to get her words out.

Deanne was still standing there in shock.

"Would you girls like a photo?" he asked.

"Yes please, that would be great." said Deanne.

"Thank you so much Niall that was so nice of you." said Lauren.

"Well it was really nice meeting you girls, but Shayla and I have to go." said Niall.

"Yeah it was really good to see you girls again." I said to them both.

"We will have to catch up soon, yeah?" said Deanne.

"Of course, see you both soon." I said as I hugged them both goodbye.

"I can't believe I have to say goodbye to you now." I said.

"I want you to come with me." Niall asked.

"I can't babe; I've got work and uni." I apologised.

He pulled me in for a hug. I didn't want to let him go.

"Good luck with your concert tonight." I said.

"Thanks beautiful." He said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Well I have to go now." I said sadly.

"I will miss you, but I'll call you every day and we can skype and text."

"I'll miss you too."

He quickly pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"Say good bye to the boys for me and good luck in Brisbane and New Zealand." I said as I gave him one last hug.

"Thank you, bye babe."

Our hands separated and I walked back to my car. I turned around and saw him smiling at me, I smiled back. I got into my car and drove home. As I opened the door to my room my phone rang-

"_Caller: Laura & Kate."_

"Laura, Kate!" I shouted as I answered the phone. "I have so much I need to tell you about!"


	8. Chapter 8

I spent ages talking on the phone to Laura and Kate. The three of us had been best friends since our very first day of school. Laura and Kate were twins, even though they look and are nothing alike. They moved to Tasmania when we were just 7, but somehow we managed to stay best friends. They were both massive Directioners, so when I told them the story about Niall & I they didn't believe a word of it.

"Bullshit!" said Laura.

"I'm being serious, Niall and I met in Sydney and saw each other every day until tonight, he leaves Melbourne tomorrow." I said.

"Have you got any proof or are you just messing with our minds?" asked Kate.

"I can email you both a photo of us, and then you might believe me." I laughed.

I found a few photos that Niall and I had taken on my laptop while we were watching the footy this afternoon. We were joking around and having a bit of fun, like pulling faces, hugging and one of us kissing.

"I will send you the one of us making stupid faces." I said to them both.

"Okay, we will see if your lying or not."

_Image sent to Laura and Kate._

I was still on the phone to the both of them, waiting for them to receive my email and find out that i wasn't joking.

"Wait, is this legit or is this just some pretty amazing photo shop work?" Kate asked.

"Um no, no photo shop, it's 'legit'" I said as I laughed.

Kate and Laura were fangirling for a while as they were in shock about my new relationship. I was still in a lot of shock too, I mean, I was dating someone that I had loved for a year, someone who didn't know me until last week. I used to be in love with Niall Horan, a band member from One Direction but now... I'm in love with just a guy called Niall; this was true love and not just some celebrity crush.

Abbey rushed into my room with our home phone.

"It's someone special for you." She said as she winked.

By this time it was around midnight. I had gotten off the phone to Laura and Kate but I was skyping them instead.

I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, it's me?" he said with his cute Irish accent.

"Me as in... Niall?" I laughed.

Laura and Kate both went into shock when I said his name. They immediately knew that I was on the phone to him.

"How was the concert tonight? Melbourne crowds go crazy!" I said.

"To be honest, that was probably the loudest crowd we've ever had."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"I'm going to miss you a lot." He said.

"I'm going to miss you too."

I could hear Laura and Kate on skype going "awwwww". I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked me.

"Oh I'm just laughing at the background noises. I'm skyping my best friends, Laura and Kate, they both say Hi!"

I quickly put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Tell them I say Hi!" he said.

Laura and Kate's reaction was priceless!

"Well I have to go now babe, but promise me we'll see each other soon." He asked.

"Yes I will see you soon. When do you boys get a break?"

"We get a month of at the end of May." He replied.

"That works out really well, I have a break from University then and I'm sure I can get a week or two off from work. Maybe I can fly out to Mullingar?"

"That would be absolutely amazing." He said.

"Okay we can figure it out in the meantime. Bye Niall."

"Bye beautiful, I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

I had ended my phone call with Niall and I had finished video chatting with Kate and Laura. Now it was time to go to bed, but suddenly I received a text from a number I didn't recognise.

It read: _"Treat him well, he's mad for you and you're his first real girlfriend. xx"_

I replied: _Sorry to sound rude, but who is this? And of course I will treat him "_

Just a few minutes later I received a reply: _"Haha it's Zayn. I know you will, I was just making sure Xx."_

After waking up from an amazing sleep in, I did my usual routine. I would get ready, have breakfast and go down to my favourite cafe down the street. I walked down the street to grab a magazine before I went and had my coffee with Abbey. I picked up the first magazine I could find and immediately paid for it at the register. I continued walking down to the coffee shop, that is where I met up with Abbey, we both ordered our coffee's and sat down at the table. We were chatting about work and University as I was flipping through the magazine. A page caught my eye; there was a picture of Niall with a girl.

"Oh my god Abbey, it's me!" I screamed.

"Shayla, you're in your favourite magazine!"

"Wait, we must've been followed by the stupid paparazzi."

I knew that Melbourne and Queensland didn't have a time difference so I decided to ring Niall.

"Niall, we're in a magazine! Paparazzi were following us last night."

He was quite shocked, but we were both happy that it was kind of official.

I decided to check my twitter and see if many Directioners had found out about the article.

_**Notification from Twitter- You were mentioned in a tweet.**_

I quickly checked it and it said- _** NiallOfficial: shayla_c I miss you already x**_

I replied: _** shayla_c: NiallOfficial I miss you too xx**_

Within minutes my mentions were flooding with tweets from Directioners.

'Who are you?' 'Why were you kissing Niall?' 'Leave him alone you whore.' 'Go die.' Were just a few of the tweets sent to me.

From then I knew that I would be getting either lots of love or hate tweets from fans... this was going to be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

April had ended, so had May. It had been 7 weeks since I last saw Nialler. It was now the first week of June. I finished the term at University and I had a two week break from work to look forward too. After a few weeks of planning, Niall and I decided that I would fly out to Mullingar for 10 days. One Direction were having a break for a few weeks so they could see their family and friends.

Abbey and my cousin Shantai had dropped me off at the airport and helped me unload my suitcases from the boot of the car. They both walked with me to the check in point. I got my pass port stamped for the first time as it was my first time going out of Australia. It was going to be a long flight. I had to fly to Glasgow before flying to Mullingar. Abbey and Shantai were waiting with me in the air port lounge; they were going to stay with me until my flight left. We were drinking coffee and chatting about what we will all be doing in University for next term.

'Passengers on flight DJ67504 from Melbourne to Glasgow please board now' I heard over the speaker.

"Have fun being on the plane for the next 22 hours." said Abbey.

"Oh I will..." I joked.

"Call us when you land." said Shantai.

"Bye girls." I said as I waved back to them as I was walking onto the plane.

The flight attendant told me where my seat was. I walked down the aisle and put my small amount of carry-on luggage in the top spaces of the cabinets. I took out my many magazines, books and iPod out of my bag and put them in the pocket of the seat. I was patiently waiting for all the passengers to board so I could just put my earphones in and relax; it was going to be a long flight. A girl sat down next to me, she looked about thirteen or fourteen and she was wearing a One Direction hoodie.

"Oh my god you're Shayla!" she squealed.

"Um... yes I'm Shayla." I said, I was quite confused as this was the first time a fan had really noticed me.

"You're dating Niall aren't you?" she asked.

What was I supposed to say? I had never been in a situation with a fan like this before. What if she absolutely hated me?

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"I'm so jealous of you! You're so lucky." she said.

I was so relieved that she didn't want to kill me. She was a really nice fan and she respected me. Not like some girls from twitter who want to rip my head off. We were chatting for a while and I got to know her really well. Her name was Rebecca.

"Hey could you please follow me on twitter?" she asked politely.

"Sure thing Rebecca, I can when I get off the plane." I said.

After talking to Rebecca for an hour, I decided to put in my earphones and try and sleep. I put my music on shuffle and the first song that came on was 'More than this' by the boys. I smiled to myself like an idiot during Niall's solo. It was just 24 hours until I would see him again.

'Attention passengers, thank you for flying with British Airways. We are now arriving in Glasgow and we hope that you have enjoyed your flight.'

It was time to get off the plane, collect my suitcases and my just one more plane to Mullingar. I walked down the planes stairs and walked into the main air port building when suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Rebecca.

"Shayla, can I please have a photo?" she asked, she also seemed kind of scared.

This was weird; no one had ever asked me to have a photo with them before.

"Sure thing, sweetie." I said as she handed her phone to her Mum.

"Thank you." She said as she hugged me.

"That's okay, it was nice meeting you." I said.

I immediately got out my phone to follow Rebecca on Twitter. I also made a tweet: _**Shayla_C: Had a good flight with Rebecca_Loves1D! Xx**_

Okay, now it was time to go and get my suitcases before boarding the plane to Mullingar. It wasn't that long of a flight now. I walked up the stairs of the plane for the second time in a day. I once again asked the flight attendant where my seat was and made my way to my spot. I now couldn't contain my excitement. After they gave us the safety talk and what to do in case of an emergency, I took out my iPod and listened to the Ed Sheeran album.

'We are now arriving in Mullingar, thank you for flying with British airways.' I heard over the speaker.

I walked down the stairs of the plane knowing that Niall was in that building. I walked through the doors and sore him standing there with a huge smile on his face. I ran up to him and gave him a massive hug before he picked me up and spun me around. He put me back down and kissed me on the forehead.

"I've missed you." he said.


	10. Chapter 10

"I have so much to show you, you're going to love it here!" said Niall.

"The next 10 days are going to be amazing." I was so excited. Not only was I travelling overseas for the first time, but I was spending all my time with Niall.

"Zayn and Harry are coming to Mullingar in a few days for a small trip, so we'll catch up with them too." He said.

"I can't wait." I said with the biggest smile on my face.

I was staring outside the car window, looking at all of my surroundings. Mullingar was such a beautiful place. We drove for about half an hour before arriving at his Dad's house. I got out of the car and left my bags in there so I could get them out later, after I'd met Niall's Dad and Older Brother, Bobby & Greg. I was actually very nervous.

"She's here!" Niall said as he shouted when we were walking through the front door.

"Hi Shayla, it's great to finally meet you." said Bobby as I shook hands with him.

"Hi I'm Greg, it's nice to meet you, Niall doesn't stop talking about you." He laughed.

I had been introduced to Bobby and Greg so Niall and I decided to go back to the car and get out my suitcases to take upstairs. I quickly took out my phone to send a text to my friends and family saying that I had arrived safely and that I was all well.

It was absolutely freezing, even though it was summer in Mullingar; it was definitely colder than a Melbourne's winter. Luckily I brought a whole lot of warm clothes.

"I have a special treat for you tonight, I'm going to take you out for dinner." said Niall.

"Well I better get ready than, hey?" I said.

I had no Idea what to wear; I didn't know where we were going so I wasn't sure if I should dress formal or casual. I decided to wear black stockings with a floral dress and my small black heels.

"You look stunning." Niall said as I walked down the stairs.

"Aw, thank you." I replied.

We got into the car and drove for ten minutes until we arrived at a small park. Niall laid down a picnic blanket with a basket full of food. We sat there talking and eating our food. He spoke about the rest of his tour and I spoke about work and university.

"I'm so glad that I'm finally with you." I said.

"I'm so glad that you're here with me in my home town, I can't wait to spend the next 10 days with you."

We were lying down and looking up at the stars. You could never see this many stars in the city, this was beautiful and so romantic.


	11. Chapter 11

I had now been in Mullingar for 5 days, having the most amazing time with Niall, when I received a phone call that would turn my whole world around. It was from my little brother, Josh, who was just 10. Mum and Dad had been involved in a serious car crash and they were fighting for their lives. I had no choice but to leave Niall and Mullingar and fly back to be there from my brother, but more importantly see my parents.

"Niall… I'm so sorry." I said as I had tears streaming down my face.

"Babe what's wrong?" he questioned.

"Mum and Dad have been in a car crash and they are fighting for their lives, I need to go back home."

"Let's quickly pack your bags and get you on the next flight out to Melbourne."

We packed my suitcases as quickly as possible and drove to the airport. The next plane going to Melbourne was in 45 minutes. I was stressing out, my brother called me whenever he had found out more news. Their conditions weren't getting any better.

'Passengers on flight from Mullingar to Melbourne, please board now.' Niall and I got up to say our goodbyes before I boarded the plane.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too. I'll call you when I arrive and I will keep you updated on my parents. "

I gave him one last hug before boarding the plane.

I couldn't sleep; I couldn't call my brother to see if Mum and dad were alright. I was just going to have to keep positive for the next 22 hours.

My flight had landed and I caught a taxi to the hospital, were I met my grandparents and my brother. Josh ran into my arms and started bawling his eyes out.

"They'll be okay… They'll be okay." I whispered to him.

I wasn't able to go into their hospital rooms as it was unsafe because they were both in a critical state. They had collided with a massive semi-trailer truck, and the doctors weren't sure if they were going to make it or not.

Four hours had past, my grandparents had left and it was just Josh and I. The doctor walked out of their room and I quickly asked,

"Are they okay? Will they be okay?"

"I'm so sorry." He said.

Straight away I knew that they were both gone. Josh screamed and I broke out into tears. We were accompanied by nurses; they gave us drinks of water and tried to calm us down. Josh & I didn't speak a word for an hour; we just hugged and cried. I tried to stay strong for Josh, but I couldn't help but break down into tears. My grandparents received the heart-breaking call and came to the hospital to see my brother and me. The nurses had to ask my grandparents many questions, related to what they would do with my deceased parents.

I looked down the hall way at the hospital, and saw a familiar face. It was Niall. He could see it in my face that something terrible had happened, that my parents hadn't made it. He slowly walked towards me, knowing that I was upset. I walked up to him and gave him the biggest hug. I once again broke into tears but this time in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said.

"Thank you for being here." I slowly got the words out.

"I took the next flight to Melbourne; I wanted to be here for you."

"I love you." I said as I continued to cry into his arms.

He gently kissed me on the forehead and continued to hug me.

I introduced him to Josh. Niall was so nice towards him; he treated him like his own little brother. Josh liked him too. Eventually the doctors had to remove us from the hospital so we drove back to my apartment; just Josh, Niall & myself. I opened the door and we sat down on the couch.

"Josh, why don't you go and put some pj's on and go to bed." I asked

"I don't want to." said Josh.

"Come on, you can go sleep in my room. I will come in and see you in a minute."

I got up and said goodnight to Josh, knowing that we all weren't going to get a good nights sleep. Niall & I sat on the couch while I was still in tears. I was on the phone to my Aunty when Josh came out of my room screaming. I immediately broke into tears again and gave him the biggest hug.

"Come on Josh, your sister needs to make a few phone calls and she will be with you soon. " Niall said to Josh as he took him back into my room.

I had to make a few more phone calls to family members and friends before going to bed. Niall was going to sleep on the couch while Josh & I were in my room.

"Goodnight gorgeous, I love you. You're a strong girl and you and your family will get through this." said Niall.

"I love you too." I said as I gave him the biggest hug.

I walked into my bedroom and I needed to try and get a bit of sleep. I was so jetlagged as well as heart broken.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since my parents were killed in a car accident. It was the slowest and most painful week in my life. The thought of never seeing my parents again killed me. Niall had stayed with me for that week, to help me look after my little brother. The funeral was yesterday. It was a small gathering in a church with our closest family and friends, ready to say our last goodbyes to two incredible people. Josh & I wrote a small speech thanking our parents for everything they had done for us, for supporting us through everything and for just being amazing guardians. The worst part of the day was when my Uncles carried out the coffins; it would be the last time I'd ever seen them.

Niall said that he was going to stay with me for a week or two, to help me get back onto my feet. The rest of One Direction & their drummer were coming over in two days, as well as my two best friends from another state. They were all going to stay here at mine & Abbey's place. My brother Josh was going to stay at our Grandparents' house. It was going to be hard to fit in 10 people into our small apartment, but I was glad that I was going to have a good time after the worst week ever.

Two days had past so quickly and Liam, Louis, Harry, Zayn, Josh, Laura & Kate were all arriving today. The boys' flight was arriving earlier in the morning and Laura and Kate's was coming later in the afternoon. It was now 7:30 in the morning, so Niall and I made our way to the airport. We got out of the car and walked into the terminal. The boys were arriving in about half and our so Niall and I decided to go and get a coffee.

"Are you sure that your ready for all this now?" Niall asked.

"Yeah it'll be hard, but I need to have a night out and have a good time." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. Niall gently wiped my tear away.

The doors opened and Harry, Zayn, Louis, Liam and Josh walked towards us. They all looked extremely tired; after all, it was a long flight. I greeted them all with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They all asked me if I was alright and that they were sorry for my loss. I tried so hard to hold back the tears. The seven of us were walking out of the airport when suddenly we were ambushed with heaps of fans and paparazzi. All the fans were unaware that I lost my parents. Niall held me tightly and the boys tried to cover their faces. They adored their fans, but now wasn't the best time.

We all got into the car and Louis tweeted: _** Louis_Tomlinson: Good to be back in Aus! With NiallOfficial Real_Liam_Payne Harry_Styles zaynmalik JoshDevineDrums & Shayla_C **_ Followed by: _** Louis_Tomlinson: To all the fans at the airport, sorry we couldn't say hi, it was bad timing xx**_

We all arrived at my apartment and opened the doors to find Abbey making us all a small breakfast. She cooked pieces of toast and eggs with bacon.

"Oh god Abbey, you're amazing. I'm starving!" said Harry as he greeted Abbey with a hug and grabbed a piece of toast.

"I thought you'd all be hungry after the long flight." said Abbey.

We all sat on the couch and floor while watching the footy. It was my team (Geelong) versus Abbey's team (North Melbourne).

"COME ON CATS!" I shouted with Niall. The other boys had never seen a game of AFL before. They were all debating on which team they should support.

"No!" Abbey said to Harry. "You have to support my team!" she laughed.

"But… but… Cats! You know how much I love cats." He joked.

In the end, Zayn, Liam & Louis started supporting Geelong and Harry & Josh supporting the Kangaroos.

"Shit! Look at the time. I need to go and get Laura and Kate from the airport." I said as I ran to the kitchen bench and grabbed my keys. "I'll be back soon!" I said.

I arrived at the airport, for the second time today. This would be the first time I'd seen my best friends in months. It's so hard to see them, with work and university. They had no idea that the boys were going to be at my place. Like I said, they're massive Directioners and they freaked out when I told them that I was dating Niall.

"SHAYLA!" Kate screamed as she was running towards me.

"I've miss you both so much!" I said with tears.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, I love you." said Laura.

We collected their luggage and headed back to my car. I didn't know if I should tell them that the boys are at my place now, or wait until they walked into my place and freak out. Maybe I should just tell them that Niall's here?

"Okay so just letting you know that Niall's at my place." I said. I looked into the mirror to see Laura fangirling in the back seat. Oh boy. Wait till they see what's at my place.

I opened the door to my apartment and walked in with Laura and Kate behind me.

"OH MY GOD." They both said as they walked back out into the main hallway of the building. They didn't want the boys to see them going crazy.

I introduced them both to all the boys.

"This is going to be a great few days…" Kate grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the first nights of the whole week get together. All of us decided on just a night in with take-away. I wasn't in the partying mood after having the worst few weeks of my life. Zayn and Liam had decided on some movies when picking up the pizza for dinner. They had chose 'The Hangover', 'Step-Brothers' and Laura and Kate demanded that we watch 'Another Cinderella Story' with Selena Gomez. They loved that movie.

We had heaps of blankets and pillows spread across the floor and couch of mine and Abbey's living room. There were bowls of chips, soft drinks and a bit of alcohol as well as the much needed chocolate and our pizza. It literally felt like we were all twelve year olds having a big slumber party.

"I miss being twelve. Life wasn't stressful then." said Niall.

"It was so good not having people follow you around and screaming at you all the time." Louis exclaimed. "As much as we love our fans, I enjoy times where its quiet and they aren't chasing you around…"

"It must be pretty annoying though." said Kate.

No paparazzi or fans knew where my apartment was. No fans had come knocking on my door which was good, and I hope that they never do. Even though Niall and I have quite an open relationship with the public, we do have our own time without cameras flashing every second and I love that.

Niall and I cuddled on the couch while everyone else was spread around the lounge room. Abbey and Harry were pretty close, just like they were when we visited the boys' hotel during the Logies. Laura had always had a major crush on Josh so I wouldn't be surprised if they became close. Liam put one of the movies on as we were all eating our pizza.

'This is so nice' I kept thinking, 'Watching a movie with One Direction and my best friends, sitting with my boyfriend'. This was the happiest I had been since Mum and Dad passed away. I missed not having my brother with me though.

I got up to go and give my brother a call.

"Where are you going babe?" asked Niall.

"I'm just going to go and give Josh a call." I said as he kissed me on the forehead.

Josh and I had been talking for a few minutes when Niall had walked into my room. Josh and Niall had gotten on so well together. Josh wanted to talk to Niall so I handed the phone to Niall so they could have chat.

"See ya mate. I will come and see you sometime this week. I will put Shayla back on." Were Niall's last words to Josh on the phone.

"Well Josh I better go. I love you.." I said as a tear ran down my cheek. He said that he loved me back and that he missed me.

I immediately put the phone down and started crying. Niall was hugging me so tightly and was whispering "It's okay, it's okay."


	14. Chapter 14

That night Niall and I didn't end up going back into the lounge room to watch the rest of the movies with the others. The only time he left me was to tell everyone that I was too upset to come out; they all understood. I cried myself to sleep with Niall beside me. Maybe having a big get together like this was all a bit too much for me, I still had another 6 days left of it though.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes coming from the kitchen. I looked at the clock and realized that it was already ten o'clock. Did I really sleep for that long? I got up and walked out into the kitchen and lounge room.

"Mmm who's cooking breakfast? It smells amazing!"I said. "That would be Harry and I. We are quite amazing chefs, if I do say so myself." said Louis as he winked at Harry. All of us laughed. I walked up to Niall and gave him a hug. He whispered in my ear, "How are you this morning?" I replied "A lot better" with a grin as we gazed into each other's eyes. "How about you and I do something today?" he asked, "Do you want to take Josh out somewhere with us?" he quickly said. "I will go and give him a call, I'm sure he will love to see you." I said as I gave Niall a kiss on the cheek. I went into my room and rang Josh before coming back out to eat my breakfast that Louis and Harry had made.

It turned out that my football team and Josh's football team were playing against each other that day. Josh was a passionate supporter of the Tigers. I quickly ran up my grandparents' front path and knocked on the door, Niall following me from behind. "Hi Nana!" I said as she opened the front door, I gave her a massive hug before Josh came running to the front door. "I've missed you so much Shayla!" said Josh as he leapt into my arms. He immediately saw Niall and shook his hand. "Well we better get going, bye Nana, bye Pop!" The three of us hoped in the car. It had been ages since I had been to the footy. Mum and I used to go to every Geelong game while Dad and Josh went to most Richmond games.

"It's been ages since we've been to the footy Shay." said Josh. "I know buddy, it's been ages." I said as I looked in the rear mirror to find him smiling in the backseat. "Is this the first footy game you've been too Niall?" Josh asked. "It's the first game I've been too, but I did watch a Geelong game with Shayla a few weeks ago. It's a good sport!" he replied. "So do you go for Geelong then?" he asked. Niall replied "I guess I do, but I think the Tigers will win for you today!" he laughed.

We arrived at the footy and it took us ages to find a parking spot. We walked into the stadium, all hand in hand. I was in my Geelong Guernsey, Josh in his Richmond. Niall was wearing a hat and sunnies, trying to go unnoticed. There was nothing better than walking into a stadium and seeing the green field glowing. We got out food and found our seats. "This is a good meat pie!" said Niall. "It's an Australian tradition to have a pie at the footy. It's law!" I joked. I took one look at Josh and I knew that he was so happy, the happiest I had seen him in a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

*3 months later*

Niall and I had been going out for about 7 months now. Our relationship was at its best, and so was his career. Niall and the rest of One Direction had just toured around Europe and North America. I hadn't seen him for about 5 weeks. He was heading to Melbourne right now, his plane was supposed to be landing at 5:00pm.

Now was the time I was about to see Niall for the first time in ages. He boarded off the plane and spotted me straight away. I ran up to him and jumped in to his arms. "I missed you so much" he whispered. He put me back down and I looked into his eyes. "I missed you too". We went to pick up his luggage and get something to eat. "I will be a minute, I'm just going to go and buy a magazine" I said. I went to the small gift shop at the airport and purchased two of my favourite magazines.

Niall and I were now back at my apartment. I took a photo of him and I and made it my new screensaver on my phone. I also decided to upload it on twitter, which drove all the fangirls crazy and they all realised that he was in Australia. "I'm going to make you a surprise dinner tonight" said Niall. "Ooh, I can't wait! Can I have a clue as to what it is?" I replied. "Chicken" He said and we both laughed. I went over to the kitchen bench to get my magazines that I had bought earlier. I was flicking through one of them when I saw the headline _**"Niall Horan caught cheating". **_My heart sunk. What did I just read?

"Niall what the hell is this?" I said as I showed him the magazine article.

"Shayla I can explain" he said as I picked up my keys and ran out of my apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

I went to my favourite place in the world, where I could just clear my mind. It was a Sunday twilight game at the MCG, Geelong verses Carlton. It was already half way through the game, but I purchased a ticket and went to my usual seats. My phone was going off. I had missed calls from Niall, Harry and Louis. I couldn't be bothered answering them, I couldn't believe what Niall did. The first love on my life had cheated on me. I received a text from Harry: _"Shayla, answer my call please." _I decided to answer Harrys call and hear what he had to say…

"Hello" I said. "Hi. Shayla, he didn't cheat on you". Harry replied. "Then why is there an article about it Harry? Why is there are girl kissing Niall?" "Let me explain the whole situation" "Go on then" "A girl went up to Niall and asked for a photo, Niall said yes. She also asked for a hug and of course Niall said yes again. As she was leaving, she kissed him and the paparazzi were there" "Serious?" "I'm dead serious. He would do nothing to hurt you Shayla. He loves you too much".

I believed everything that Harry said, but I still wasn't ready to talk to Niall. I promised myself that I would call him after the game. Geelong had kicked a goal and I clapped, but while clapping someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Niall. "How did you know I was here?" I asked in shock. "Josh told me that you would be here. He gave me your seat number too" he said. "Harry explained everything to me" I told him. "I'm so sorry for storming out like that Niall, I'm the worst person. I can't believe that I actually believed the article" I burst into tears. Niall came and sat next to me and pulled me into his arms. "You have every right to be mad and upset" he said as he continued to hug me". "Can we please go now?" I asked him "I just need to go home".


	17. Chapter 17

I couldn't stop apologizing; I knew that I could trust Niall. I was mad at myself for believing it. I decided to check my twitter account to tweet a friend, and I was stupid enough to read my mentions. 'I'm glad Niall cheated on you' 'I hated you anyway' 'I'm glad you and Niall broke up'. I had tears running down my cheek. I know I should ignore hate but it's hard to forget about it. I was curled up on the couch while Niall was in the kitchen. I could smell the noodles he was making and he was singing away. Niall walked into the lounge room and came and sat next to me on the couch.

"I'm so sorry Niall" I said. "Babe you've already apologized and I'm just as sorry" he replied. He leant over to me and kissed me. I rested my head on his chest and said "Can we please forget that this ever happened?" "Yes let's forget this". We ate our noodles and continued to sit on the couch and watch movies. It was getting late and we decided to go to bed.

I woke up to the sun beaming through the gaps of my curtains and rolled over to face the other side to see Niall. There he was peacefully sleeping. I wanted to go down and get a coffee and magazine before he woke up. I quickly put on black leggings, a cream sweater and ankle boots on before fixing my hair and make up. I wrote a note for Niall saying 'Getting a coffee, I will be back soon xx' and left it on the kitchen table, just in case he woke up. Highly doubt it considering he loves to sleep.

I stepped out into the apartment's car park to walk to my car, when all of a sudden paparazzi come out of nowhere. All I could see were the bright flashes from the camera. I was freaking out, this was terrifying. They wouldn't stop asking me questions about Niall. I just remained silent and walked as fast as I could to get to my car. I jumped into the front seat and took a deep breath. I decided to ring up Niall and ask if he could come with me. "Niall! Shit I'm scared. The paparazzi are everywhere" I told him. "Where? Where are you?" he asked "I'm in my car I was going to go and get a coffee" "I will be there in a few minutes, see you soon" "I love you Niall" "I love you too".

I was trying to hide my face from the cameras when I heard a massive thump on the car window. It was just Niall. I unlocked the car so he could get in. He quickly kissed me before we put our seat belts on and drove off. "Can we go some where a bit quieter?" Niall asked. "Yeah sure, I will find a nice park or something." I turned the radio on and one of One Directions songs came on. It was a new one off their new album 'Take Me Home' and it was a song called 'Little Things'. It was such a beautiful song, it was my favourite from the new album. Niall and I were singing along to it, although I sounded terrible. I have no singing talent whatsoever.

Hey guys! So I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded any chapters lately. I have been having difficulties with my computer and I have had exams for school. But I have finished school for a while now so I will try and upload as many as I can these holidays. Thank you all for your nice reviews and inboxes! Shayla x


End file.
